I'm Back
by pointerfinger
Summary: When Neil rejects Rachel's schoolgirl-like crush he is surprised to find out that she has left town. Two seasons later, and Rachel is back, but something about her seems different. Will Neil realize that absence makes the heart grow stronger?
1. Chapter 1

**First fic, so be kind please! Published in a rush, sorry for any typos. New chapter will come out at an given time. With school starting back up it could be anywhere from every couple days to weeks, only thing I can say is be patient! Thx for reading! :)**

* * *

"Neil! Neilllllll!"

I roll my eyes in annoyance at the shrill voice piercing the air. Painfully obvious dyed blonde hair comes into view in front of me, but I didn't need even a clue to guess who it was.

"Neil! Hi Neil."

"…Leave me alone."

I had closed my eyes before she had gotten to my shop, hoping that it would make me invisible, it didn't work. When I open them Rachel is staring at me with a friendly smile on plastered on her slightly-too-big-for-her-face mouth.

"How has your day been Neil?"

I take the safe route and stay silent.

Rachel pouts at me. "Well, mine's been great, thanks for asking! After I got up I went to the salon to get my hair done. Doesn't it look good? Allen curled it and everything!"

"Looks like a lemon threw up on your head…" I glare at her, wishing I could just snap her away.

"Lots of people tell me we would look good together, because of our hair, you know."

"There is one difference… I'm a natural blonde."

"So am I, I swear it!" Gasps Rachel.

"…Whatever."

"So, what do you think about it?"

" 'Bout what?" I grunt. I'm looking anywhere but Rachel who is leaning on the table trying to get as close to me as possible.

"About us being a couple, silly! You're hopelessly in love with me already, why don't we just seal the deal?"

I try not to gag in her acne spotted face.

"Don't be stupid."

Rachel looks taken aback for a second, then grins at me like a kid.

"You're so tsundere, like every girl's dream!" Rachel tries to calm her deep red blush by fanning herself with her hands, all the while squealing like a child.

"See ya, babe!" she says after slamming a container of my favorite food, shrimp chili, on the table. I glare at the chubby girl running from me.

I will give her props for one thing and one thing only, I think to myself while begrudgingly opening the dish, she can make some mean chili.

* * *

"And the winner of the Sheep Festival, beginner class, is… Felix and his sheep, Fluff."

The winners appear in front of me and I hand them their prizes. I'm in a good mood today, must be all the animals surrounding me. I start to wonder if any of that aura stuff is actually true when a two hands pouncing on me startle me from my thoughts.

"Neil, you looked so cute judging!"

Rachel worms her way next to me, barely fitting her large body in between Rod, Allen, and myself.

I grunt in reply.

"I only wish I would have won. Neil, why didn't you choose my sheep?" Rachel is frowning at me again.

"Simple, it wasn't the best. Honestly how do you lose in the beginner's class?" I snap at her.

"Be nice Neil! Rachel I'm sure you'll win next year, just be sure to give it your all." Rod cheers, with a fire in his eyes that I don't care to know about.

"Neil…" Rachel mumbles at me, and for a moment I think she is going to cry. "You look so cool when you are grumpy!"

I think tears would be better than this torture.

"Oh, look at this cute couple! Have you decided where you'll honeymoon?" Allen smirks evilly at me when I throw a glare his way.

"I think somewhere tropical would be fun! What do you think Neil?"

Before I can answer "No way in hell." Allen throws his arm around Rachel and pulls her close to him.

"So, Rach, why exactly do you like Neil, you know, with me right here?"

Rachel stares at Allen like a bewildered puppy. "What are you trying to say? Do you like me?! I'm sorry, I know I'm irresistible, but my heart belongs to Neil!" She ducks under Allen's arm and clings to me.

Allen laughs. "No, I don't like you." His eyes trace Rachel up and down. "You're… not my type. But you are pretty entertaining."

"Shut up, Allen." Says Rachel. "Hey Neil, you wanna come over later? I'll make you your favorite, shrimp chili!"

"No, no I don't." I hiss through my teeth. "Would you just leave me alone!" I shrug off Rachel, who was hanging on my arm, and stomp off the festival grounds.

"Your man, Rachel, he's getting away!" I hear Allen call after me.

I make it about five feet of the festival gates before she catches up to me.

"Neil, where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

When Rachel catches my hand I snap.

I whirl around to face her. I'm positive I look crazy from the way she is looking at me.

"Because, I hate you!" I scream at her.

She gasps, and for once in her life she stays silent.

"You're annoying, you're ugly, you're lazy, why would I want to date someone like that?!"

Rachel's bottom lip starts to quiver. Oh cra-

"Neil! Don't be so shy, ahaha!" She grabs both my hands and entwines our fingers together.

"…Rachel, I don't want you."

I rip my fingers out of hers and walk away. I use all my might not to turn around when I hear soft cries. She brushes past me, her chubby legs running as fast as they can towards her beaten up farm. Good riddance.

* * *

The next few days I don't see Rachel. I know I was too harsh on her, even for me. It didn't help that Rod was constantly pestering me to apologize to her. Finally I suck it up and head down to her farm. As usual, the only crops planted are a few barely alive flowers. It's a wonder how she can even afford the standard of living. After a few minutes of back and forth debating I knock on the door.

"Well, I guess nobody's home." I say quickly, trying to weasel myself out of the situation. Just when I turn around, though, a gruff voice makes me jump.

"Yeah?"

It was burly looking grown man, with a full beard and side burns to match.

"Uh… is Rachel here?" I ask, the confusion in my voice loud and clear.

"Actually no, she had to go back home for a little while, I'll be watching over her farm for the time being. I'm Gabe."

"Humph… lazing around, like always." I mutter to myself.

The man had kind eyes, but he glowered at me for a second.

"You really should be more considerate of her situation; she's a good kid at heart."

I glare right back at the man. "Huh?"

"Well, it's not important, have a good day…uh?

"Neil."

"Ah, so you're Neil, well work hard."

Gabe retreats back into the farmhouse. I head back to my house, wondering if I should feel relived or disappointed, in the end I decide on relived.

* * *

It took me a week to start to feel… different.

* * *

Two weeks later I realize I am craving shrimp chili.

* * *

After one season, I start to miss Rachel.

* * *

On Summer 18th, exactly two seasons after she left, Rachel returned.

I had been returning from a short walk in the forest. Lately I had found myself with more free time that I knew what to do with. A bark makes me look up. A small white dog was racing towards me, his owner following closely behind it.

"Catch him!" They scream at me.

Bewildered, I give a halfhearted attempt but miss and the dog flashes past me.

"Dammit!" The chaser yells at me and they pick up speed. As they near me, I see it's a girl.

Just as she is about to sprint past me her boot catches on a root sticking out of the ground. She topples onto me, with incredible force coming from her slim body. We hit the ground with a thud. She scrabbles off me and returns to her pursuit.

I brush the dirt off my red jacket and watch the dog and girl disappear in the distance. My face burns. I never was good in the presence of pretty females, especially when in close contact, even by accident.

* * *

For some reason that evening I decide to go out for dinner. I was never a very good cook to begin with and I always made the same thing every night, anyhow.

I'm happy that the restaurant isn't very crowded tonight. I'm not fond of noisy atmospheres.

Allen is here with a girl, not that it is a big surprise. They sit at a table across from me. On my other side is Rebecca and her bratty kid Tony. Bored, I casually steal glances at Allen and his date.

The girl has long dark brown hair that was braided down her back. She is quite pretty, and she looks like an athlete, maybe a runner. I realize that it was the same girl who knocked me down earlier.

I avert my eyes when they stand ready to leave. On their way out my eyes catch the girl's. She has bright green ones and they seem to be glaring at me. She looks away first.

A nagging feeling of déjà vu came over me. I have seen this before, I had seen those eyes before. Who was she?

My chair scraps the floor as I race out of the restaurant. I look wildly but Allen and her are gone.

Rachel was back.

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 2

The summer sun was just starting to set as I stand in front of the restaurant, wondering why I would ever chase after someone, especially when that someone was Rachel.

"Hey there, Neil, looking for someone?"

I could recognize that smug voice anywhere. I wouldn't say we're exactly friends, truth be told I don't trust him in the least bit, but I accept his presence in the town. It was Allen.

"Where is R-" I catch myself. "W-who were you with?"

"Oh, the girl? Wouldn't you like to know?"

I glare fiercely at the teasing redhead. "Shut up."

"Okay." Allen zips his lips and strolls away from me.

Though a part of me strongly wants to find Rachel, in the end I retreat to my house. Something weird was happening. Something weird was going on with Rachel. Was that even her I saw? That girl was pretty and thin, not fat and clumsy like the Rachel I knew. Why did I even want to see her? Why did I dread seeing her with Allen?

I tell myself I'm overthinking this. I try to go to sleep.

* * *

Why did Rachel leave in the first place?

* * *

Usually if someone would try to describe me the trait stubborn would come up. And they would be right, but in a total of 2 days I crack. That morning, as soon as I awake, I race down my admirer's farm land.

I'm stunned when I enter Rachel's farm. Huge fields of crops had replaced the formerly dead grass. She had even planted an orchard. That idiot did all this in the time she has been in town?

I hear voices from the farmhouse.

"I'll be sure to write you. Have a safe trip back!" Rachel's voice is still high-pitched and squeaky, but I don't mind it as much anymore.

Gabe and she were exiting the building's door.

Thinking fast, I throw my body behind a nearby tree and peak my head around the trunk.

"What are you doing, Neil?!" I mutter to myself. I shake my head at my antics, annoyed with my own behavior.

Gabe's deep, yet booming voice is heard much easier than Rachel's.

"You'll be alright? Here by yourself?"

Rachel smiles.

I suck in my breath. My heart flutters a bit. Her teeth were blinding white now, not the pale yellow I was used to.

"I'll be fine."

"That's my girl!" Gabe bear hugs Rachel, and she laughs as she is picked up off the ground.

I stay hidden in my position behind the tree.

"Bye Gabe!" She waves after him until he's exited the gated wooden entrance.

I step out from my hiding place but I don't approach. Rachel flips her long braid behind her back. After stifling a yawn, Rachel pads back into her house, lifting her long night gown to make sure she doesn't stumble.

A feeling of annoyance runs through me, still as lazy as ever.

I hear the slam of a screen door. Rachel stomps back out of her house, decked out in farming overalls, working boots, and a cow-patterned wide brim hat. I'm speechless. Two seasons ago, Rachel wore short dresses and heels, rain or shine. She starts looking more and more like a farmer as she gets to her knees in her dirt field, digging at the ground with her bare hands.

I force myself to march up behind her.

"H-hey you!"

I brace myself for the inevitable girlish shriek I'm expecting Rachel to let out, and I prepare myself for the rib-crushingly tight hug I will receive from the farmer.

I wait.

And nothing happens.

Confused, I peer open my blood red eyes. Rachel hasn't turned to look at me yet. Only when the plant she was digging into had been fertilized and watered does Rachel wipe her mud encrusted fingers on her jeans and give me a nonchalant glare.

"What?"

This reaction I wasn't expecting. "Uh, well, er, SHUT UP!"

Rachel's face darkens and she raises an eyebrow. "Shut up? Last time I checked you're the one who ventured onto my property and caused a ruckus. I think you should rethink this situation before you speak so rashly, someone not as understanding as me might have been offended. " Her voice is monotone.

I can hardly believe my ears, was this real?

"R-Rachel?"

Why was she talking like this? Why was she acting like this? I think back to the last conversation we had; I realize I have neglected to apologize for my harsh words. Was she holding a grudge?

"Listen here, okay, I'm only gonna say this once, alright?"

This caught Rachel's attention. She turns to face me head on, staring into my eyes, a bored expression on her face.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" I snap, squeezing my eyes shut in embarrassment. "It was wrong for me to call you those names, okay!"

The pretty girl looks at me slack-jawed. Rachel's speechless.

I start to think Rachel has forgiven me, that everything would go back to normal, when she bites her tongue.

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?!"

Rachel picks up a hoe off the ground and waves it over her head.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY! I'LL KILL YOU!"

I rapidly scramble away from the crazy girl threatening my life.

"Huh?! Wh-what's your problem, stupid?!"

Rachel screams curses and threats at me as I sprint out of her farm. When I'm safely inside the walls of my house is when I stop to catch my breath, but even after my heartbeat has slowed down, the giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach remains.

* * *

Thanks 4 reading! And reviewing if you choose to do that.

On an off note, I just finished Attack on Titan and don't know what to do with my life. Anyone want to discuss the show with me. *SIGH* Why aren't my friends as nerdy as me?


End file.
